At present, a volume control unit such as a volume key is disposed in a terminal and is used to adjust volume of the terminal.
In the prior art, the volume key is usually designed on a side of the terminal, and normally two volume keys are disposed. One volume key is used to increase volume and the other volume key is used to decrease volume. A user needs to select a corresponding volume key when the user wants to adjust the volume of the terminal.
However, when a placement status of the terminal changes, for example, the terminal is rotated by a specific angle, because positions of the volume keys also change accordingly, before adjusting the volume, the user needs to determine, in a current placement status of the terminal, a position of the volume key for increasing the volume or for decreasing the volume, thereby causing inconvenience to the user's operations of adjusting the volume.